Shark's New Teeth
Back to 2010 Logs Torque Shark Torque's wide-armored hips shake to and fro in time to the rather loud and easily heard music that poured from her headphones and into her audial sensors. Her back faces the road as she keeps herself busy by wiping down the shop windows, the grounder humming in delight to the rave-ish tunes. Shark could have driven up here and probably not disturbed the mod femme. But as usual he walks up, shaking his head a bit and chuckling that you are making it way too easy to sneak up on. He takes a moment to watch the whole hip shaking, window wiping, humming stuff then taps you on the shoulder. Torque freezes up instantly at the tap, music clicking off as she slowly looks over her shoulder, but it was only Shark, which made her beam instantly, "Oh, hey! Funny, I was just gonna radio you after I finished." She turns around fully now, placing the cleaning materials on the sill. "Open on up. Let's see how that mouth is." She's quite straight to the point, not even waiting to get inside. Shark wiggles a few fingers at you when you peer over your shoulder at him with a little smile to boot. "Must have read your mind.. or it was just meant to be." he remarks, then a chuckle, "Okay, right to the point. I like that." he then opens up that mouth wide so you can see inside. No swelling or leakage to be seen. Torque peers straight in as she leans forward a bit, bringing a hand up to poke at the front area of gums. "Very nice. And they're still soft, so I can put in the new ones easily. You wanna look 'em over?" She finally leans back, making her way into the garage to get his teeth. Shark's tongue flicks back a finger poke, but otherwise he behaves. Once you are out of said mouth, he shakes his head to the question. "No thanks, I trust you." he replies and follows you on into the garage. "So let me see those teeth you made up. Want to check the metal type and all that." Torque has already grabbed the tray of neatly laid out teeth as Shark walks in, the femme presenting them for him to view. "I used a rather tough type of metal, more so than armor. Just be careful, they're kinda sharp." The neatly lined up teeth are exactly like the tooth of the electrogator, though scaled to the proper size for his mouth. They were even polished to a mirror shine to further enhance the pointy and dangerous look of them. Shark takes a good long look at them, even picking one up very carefully to test the sharpness. He grins widely, "Mmm yes, very nice. These will do just fine." he puts the tooth back. Then he turns to move to the table. "Point is to have them sharp. I bit a con seeker with my last set. Bet she was explaining /that/ to the mechs." he chuckles as he heaves himself up onto the table and lies on down. Torque 's brows raise. "Wow. Hope it wasn't on the neck." She giggles softly, getting her wheeling stool and a few tools, scooting on over to the mech on the table. "This'll be fast. Just gonna screw 'em in." She connects an extender to the drill in her hand, placing a single tooth at the bottom faced out, which had a bit of metal tapering off in the shape of a screw. But first she coats the bottom in an adhesive so it stays in place before moving in and starting to drill them in one by one. Shark smirks a bit to that, "That would be interesting, but no. She was in seeker form at the time. Think I bit her in the shoulder somewhere." he hmms, "Fast? Take your time. I'm in no rush." he says. Then shutting off pain receptors he opens his mouth and prepares himself for noise. The procedure was surprisingly faster than the one before it, though she did take her time in lining up the teeth correctly and making sure they didn't screw in crooked. After a while she finally shuts the drill off, removing it from his mouth and leaning back to grab another cup of liquid. "There we go. Just another swishin', please. It'll help yah heal up, and get rid of the weird taste." Shark is a patient mech, holding still and quiet as you drill and place in the new teeth. Once you lean away he sits up to take the cup of whatever this stuff is and swishes it around really good before spitting it into the can nearby. "Thanks. So any instructions I should be aware of.. or can I use them right away?" Torque shakes her head, scooting back and letting her legs swing a little from their elevated state. "Only need an hour to let 'em set, then you can go bite whatever you want." She grins, showing her own teeth though they weren't pointy like his. "Any idea what to use 'em for first?" Shark sits up fully and turns himself on the table so he lower legs hang off of the side. He hmms to the instructions and nods. "Sounds good to me." a flash of said pointy teeth as he smiles. Then he cocks his head, studying you a few moments. "Oh.. I dunno.. might find something to use them on... or someone." Torque meeps softly, antennae twitching as her cheeks glow lightly and a hand moves to instinctively rub her neck once she notices his studying gaze. "Oh? ..Like who?" She quickly turns and grabs her tools, moving to place them back on the shelf before going to the sink area and using the sonic scrubber on her hands. Shark only smiles more as he has you thinking about it when you rub at your neck like that. He slides off the table, then clasps his hands behind his back as he hmmms thoughtfully. Idly taking a step as he looks around the place. "Depends." he says finally. Just that, nothing more. Step, pause, step, pause. Acting all the world like he's being nonchalant. Torque looks like she's trying to keep her cool, though each step of Shark's made her antennae twitch. The femme kept her back turned to him, shoulder rolling a little in agitation as she wipes her hands of any leftover debris. "Depends on what...?" She finally glances over her shoulder to try and see where he moved to. Shark has moves himself closer to where you are standing, just off to your right slightly. He stands there straddle legged with his hands clasped behind his back. He dips his head a bit with that all teeth grin that would send a shiver down any reasonable mechs cybernetic spine. But it’s not a malicious grin he's going for here. "Depends on if that someone would let me. Might also depend on if that someone likes to enjoy a drink." hands then unclasp so his arms hang to his sides. "But I do suppose I should not presume things, already lost these teeth once cuz I presumed someone I trusted wouldn't harm me." Torque is a little surprised to see him standing so close, her optics widening a bit as she looks up to him. "I... well.. I think that'd be.. great." She's obviously out of her element since she was never one to date. But she smiles after finally getting out the words, her expression a mix of delight and nervousness. Shark smoothes out the smile just enough that there's less teeth to it, "Just a drink and a conversation." he tells you, "I figure you could use a little break from your work. Just relax, have no worries for awhile. Trust me, relaxing and not worrying even for a little while can do some wonders." he raises a hand to the chin you made him, idly thumbing it as he cups it in his palm. "So when are you free?" Torque nods, agreeing with him, "Totally. Sounds good to me. I could use a break from the crazy drone that runs the wash." Her smile is more genuine now, though she pauses a moment to go through her mental schedule. "Uhm... Should be free in two cycles since the shop closes, and I don't have any plans. That alright? Not too sure about your Autobot schedule and all." Shark lowers his hand from his chin and nods, "Sounds all right to me. If something comes up I can radio you up and let you know." he says, then taking a step closer, the hand that was at his side comes up with a fist that he unclenches to show credits within his palm. "That should cover the rest of the expenses yes?" he inquires. Torque nods again, her uncovered optic shining a bit brighter as the thought of hanging out made her excited. She loved to either chill with a drink, or even go out to a giant party, was all fun to her. "Hm?" Her mind is pulled back to the present as Shark hands her the credits, the femme taking them and counting them up rather fast. "..This should do it. Pleasure doin' business with yah." She grins, putting the money in her subspace to count up later. "Should I. meet you anywhere?" Shark smiles a hint to that particular question. "Well there's options there. If you are feeling brave and bold, there's El Sleazo in Cubicron. Or you can enjoy the safety of the Red Guardian Inn within Iacon itself. Either location is fine with me." Torque looks a little surprised that she'd actually be invited into the Autobot city itself, though the mention of it makes her a bit uneasy. "Mnm.. Maybe not. I think El Sleazo might be better, at least for both of us. No one judges in Cubi, yah know?"She rubs her neck again, leaning back upon the counter with a half-hearted smile. Shark hmms softly to that comment, then nods sharply, "Point made there. El Sleazo it is then, Torque. I'll get out of your way. You take care of yourself til I see you again all right?" Torque grins and nods back, making a mock salute with two fingers in his direction, "Gotcha. You just make sure not to lose those teeth before then." She chuckles softly, poking harmless fun at him while nudging the mech with an elbow. Shark smirks, "I will certainly do my best." then he turns and heads on out the door. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Torque's Logs Category:Shark's Logs